Turn the Sky
by Diedre D'Nai
Summary: A songfic to Angelzoom's "Turn the Sky". I'd turn the sky to fall into your dreams, I'd turn the sky to dive into your dreams. A million times for you, I hope, I beg, I pray for you.


**Turn The Sky**

Song by Angelzoom.  
**Characters:** Seth and Eirika  
**Genre:** Angst/Romance  
**Summary: **I'd turn the sky, to dive into your dream. I'd turn the sky, to fall into your dreams. A million times for you, I hope, I beg, I pray for you.

* * *

Seth didn't know what to do any more. His hands shook from nervousness, from shame, from the sheer fact that he didn't know how to tell her. He needed her. He needed her like fires needed things to burn, with out her, he would be extinguished. He was her falcon, and would always come back at her call.  
_ If I was a bird in your hand  
Longing for a new Fairyland  
_But how, how to tell her? He had no gift for poetry, or art or...anything of this nature. His talent lay on the field, not in telling Princesses how much he loved them. That was what Princes were good at, not knights. Seth stared at the blank parchment in front of him. His quarters, normally so tidy, looked like a hurricane had blown through them. Crumpled up love letters littered the ground. Hundreds of failed attempts to describe his feelings for a woman he would never tell. She unlocked his potential in ways he couldn't even begin to describe. He fought for her. For her smile, her eyes, for these simple, simple things, he had overcome odds no man should have. Fought through hordes of monsters, just so he could see a look in her eyes when he returned to the caravan, safe and sound.  
_You've opened up my door  
You've set me free  
_With a sigh, he looked at the words he had hastily written on his paper and then, a disgusted look on his normally stoic face, he crumpled it up and tossed it with its fellows.  
_ Always would return to your hand_

* * *

Eirika stood outside the door to Seth's room, her hand poised to knock. But what to say, she knew she loved him. She knew that, even though he had sworn to only think of her as his queen, she couldn't be happy like that. He was everything to her, and she was beautiful to him. Her mind drifted to memories, of Seth rescuing her from suitors at Renais' restoration ball. How he had swooped in when she looked overwhelmed with an "urgent message from King Ephraim" that he had made up on the spot.  
_ If I was a Pearl on the Ground  
Only deep blue Sea all around  
_He had saved her...so many times, only to break her heart. She had heard someone say once that, "The pieces of my broken heart are so small, I could pass them through the eye of a needle." At the time, she had assumed they had been exagerating, but now...now she knew what they meant. Yet, Seth...he seemed able to heal her pain with a smile. Even when she was small, how he would kiss her knee when she would scrape it, or when he carried her out of harms way during the war. Seth was always there for her.  
_ But you would find my Light  
You'll rescue me  
_She couldn't hide it any longer. Everyday she went without telling him, her heart broke a little more. When their eyes met at dinner, she wanted to scream out her love to him. Even though he wouldn't listen, even though he avoided being alone with her. She knew, deep in her heart, he felt the same way and someday...someday they'd tell each other.  
_ One day, when all my calls will resound  
_But, that wouldn't be today. She dropped her hand from where it hung in the air. He likely wasn't ready for her to try again. The war was only a few months gone, and he would remember his promise. His stupid, stupid promise. She took a deep, shuddering breath and turned away from the door. Trying to will her feet to walk away. But... she couldn't bring herself to do it. Couldn't bring herself to go through even one more day with this heartache.

* * *

He couldn't help but wonder if maybe she dreamt of him. He couldn't help but want to be in her thoughts. He had been advised (by Forde of all people) to drop hints if he couldn't tell her himself. But he was at a loss as to how. So instead, he left secret gifts outside her bed chamber, or sent anonymous orders to the kitchen, asking them to deliver breakfast to the sleeping princess along with a single red rose.  
_ But if I was a Flash in your Daydream  
One Day you'll see my Sign on your way  
_He stared blankly at a new sheet of parchment for a moment. "Eirika..." he whispered, looking up at the ceiling, "I would do anything for you. I would fight the demon king one-on-one, march through flames and even turn the sky if I had to." He paused, and looked down at the parchment with new found vigor. His quill nearly leapt into his hand and he began to write.  
_ I turn the sky to dive into your dreams  
I'd turn the sky to fall into your dreams  
A million times for you  
I hope, I beg and pray for you_

* * *

It was hell. Standing outside his door, shaking like a leaf. She had to tell him. She had to tell him soon, before some other woman did and Seth left her forever. She needed to know if the pain inside her would heal. Tears began to speed down her face, though she did her best to contain them. The most she could manage was to weep quietly, her chest heaving as if she were hiccuping and her pale hands clutched over her mouth, silencing the muffled sobs.  
_ A million times for you  
I hope, I beg and pray for you_

Seth held his letter in his hands, finally content with the words. There was no time to lose, even now, some suitor would be pursuing her, wooing Eirika was honeyed words. The silver knight grabbed a tunic and did his best to calm himself, to breath. It would not do to find her, only to scare her away, by looking like an unkempt mad man.  
"Easy, Seth." He told himself, doing his best to keep the excitement from his voice, "You don't even know if she still feels the same way."

He pulled open the door, only to find Eirika's back. It heaved with gasps, and he could barely make out the sound of crying.  
"My Lady?" He asked quietly. She spun around, blue eyes wide with shame and terror.  
"F-F-forgive me." She managed, and then she ran, darting down the hallways as fast as she could, tears flying down her cheeks.  
"Eirika!" Seth started after her, all excitement at maybe telling her gone in a flash, replaced with only concern and a strong desire to hurt whatever made her cry.  
_ If I was a Tear on your Face  
Fallen like a Star lost in Space_

Eirika was by no means slow. She barreled past servants, nobles, even her brother without an explanation other than Forde and Kyle asking each other, "Was she...was she crying?" She was by no means slow, but Seth was faster still. He chased after her, gaining with each step, noticing nothing except her as the world blurred past him. He wasn't even aware of the letter crumpled in his hand as he ran. Only Eirika existed. Only the woman he loved and the tears that stained her beautiful face.

He caught her as she went up the stairs. His hand shot out against his will and grabbed her wrist, pulling her backwards, into his arms.  
"S-S-Seth..." she fought down a sob with no luck. Her strength and will to run gone, she slumped against him, weeping into his arm, clutching it.  
"My lady." He whispered, taking in the scent of her hair, "Why are you crying, Princess?"  
"I...I...I" she wept even harder, "I love you, Seth." in shock, Seth's grip loosened around her. Eirika slumped to the ground, kneeling at his feet, leaning against the wall, her back to him, hugging herself, "I can't go on like this."  
"Eirika." Seth said, dropping to his knees and pulling her back into him, practically on to his lap.  
_ I crossed your Galaxy a hundred times  
To fall asleep inside your Embrace_

"I told myself I could wait." Eirika continued, her voice shaking, "I told myself that...as long as you were near I could handle it. I could wait for you to love me back." She turned to face him, "But...I couldn't. I can't. I...my heart...it keeps breaking and nothing I do makes it hurt less."  
_ But if I was a Flash in your Daydream  
One Day you'll see my Sign - I will wait  
I wait  
_  
Seth looked at his hand, at the paper that he was still holding. "Eirika...I wanted to give you this." he kissed her forehead, "I've been waiting, trying to figure out how to tell you." She took the letter from him with shaky fingers.  
_ I turn the sky to dive into your dreams  
I'd turn the sky to fall into your dreams  
A million times for you  
I hope, I beg and pray for you  
_"Seth...I..." She looked into his eyes and couldn't help herself, the paper fell to the ground as her lips reached his. "I need you." she mouthed in the kiss, the last few tears squeezed out of her eyes and dropped into her lap. "I need you." a breathless whisper uttered simultaneously.

_I turn the sky to dive into your dreams  
I'd turn the sky to fall into your dreams  
A million times for you  
I hope, I beg and pray for you_


End file.
